A Christmas Present
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: REPOSTED. The moral is to never ask Angelica to buy a gift for you.


Beta-Reader: Jarel Kortan

Hello again! I got this idea for my second Rugrat fic, and, since I don't know when I'll have the chance to write again, I'm writing all the one-shots I can (Tell me about it. He already asked Justin to post some of Jimmy Neutron and Tiny Toons. Don't you think he has better things to do than posting your fics, Ramiro?). Hey, sorry Angelica, but not everyone has a lap top or, at least, a decent computer to be a full-time writer (You forgot the sad fiddle music, pal. If any of you guys have something to say about my friend's lazy butt, send your comments to my page, "Ask Angelica" and then…)

You don't have a disclaimer to read, Angie?

(Oops, sorry. DISCLAIMER: Ramiro here doesn't own any character portrayed on this fic. We are all copyrighted by KlaskyCsupo and Nickelodeon. Also, in this fic, I'll be 8 years old; younger than I am in All Grown Up yet older than in Rugrats. On another topic, why didn't any of my movies was nominated to an Oscar? Jimmy Neutron was nominated! And The Thorneberries for best song, or something…)

Here she goes again. On with the show!

**A Christmas Present**.

A Rugrats fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

**DECEMBER 23.**

Chaz Finster was more worried than usual. Normally, he would be really happy this time of the year. Christmas was just a couple of days away, and he loved to spend it with his family and friends. However, this year he had the bad luck of reading an article in Monthly Child's Psychology (a magazine he got membership since Chuckie was born) that concerned both of his kids.

According to the doctor who wrote the article, the extremely cheerful kids and the very cautious ones are the more likable to develop depression in their teenage years. In the first case, the very cheerful one soon discovers that the world is far different from his or her ideal version of it, leaving him or her really disappointed, while the very cautious one always see any situation from its bad side to prevent getting damage, and, as a result, learns to see only the negative aspect of everything. Chaz wasn't handling just one of these cases, but the two at the same time. Kimi was the most cheerful and optimistic girl he had ever met, while Chuckie's mantra was _"I don't_ _think it's such a good idea_". Enough to make a father to worry about his kids' future.

That's why he was on the Java Lava that afternoon, thinking about his 6 years old girl and 7 years old boy, while cleaning the coffee cups. Luckily, there wasn't too much work that day. The only customers were Angelica and her friend Harold, who were currently playing a game in one of the café's computers, and drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey, Chazman, something wrong?" his thoughts were interrupted by his business associate, Betty DeVille.

"Why do you say that, Betty?" he questioned back. She just raised an eyebrow, and looked at the man's hands.

"You had been cleaning the same cup for almost 15 minutes. Come on buddy, tell Old Betty girl what's on your head besides red hair." she talked to him, using her usual "good pal" tone. Chaz started explaining Betty about the magazine's article, unknowing that Angelica was listening to them.

"And does that doctor say anything about how to correct the problem?" Betty asked. Chaz nodded.

"Yes, but I don't have the heart to do it. According to the doctor, one good way to start changing the cautious kid's attitude is giving him a very pleasant surprise, something he can't find any bad side, so he'll start seeing the positive part of things." Betty looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"And you don't have the heart to do that? That's the kind of therapy I wish I had every day!"

Chaz continued.

"There's more. To have the inverse effect on the very cheerful kid, I'm supposed to give Kimi a nasty surprise; nothing dangerous of course, but something that can make her a little sad so she can learn that life isn't always pink-colored. And I can't do that to my little girl!" he ended.

Betty rubbed her chin, understanding finally her friend's dilemma. Besides the obvious problem of doing that to a little girl, there was the problem of her brother; if you have 2 kids, you can't give a wonderful gift to one, and a piece of garbage to the other, because it will make the last one jealous of the brother, and that's something no father wants to have on his conscience; on the other hand, even she had to admit there was some twisted logic on the plan, as Chuckie and Kimi were perfect portrays of the cases referred in the article, so they would obviously need some sort of lesson in order to help them correct their issues, and this solution was obviously better sounding than a long, expensive and probably ineffective therapy.

"Maybe I can help." Chaz and Betty turned to see an 8 year old blond girl looking at them.

"You know you must not hear the big people's conversations, Angelica" Betty said to her.

"I know, but you weren't talking in a low voice, so I couldn't help but hear everything." Angelica replied, using her nice "talking to the adults" tone. The girl had a point; the place was deserted except for the two grown-ups and their young customers, and they weren't far away from the counter. "Anyway, I heard you two want to play a prank on Kimi?" Angelica asked. Chaz sighed.

"Well, you can say that. It's for medical reasons, you know."

"Is Kimi sick?" Harold asked, joining the conversation, with real concern on his voice; Kimi was one of Susie's best friends, and Harold was both Angie and Susie's pal, which made Kimi like a surrogate friend or something.

"No, Harold, she is fine," Betty told him and Angelica, "but we need to give her a nasty surprise to prevent the girl to be sick in the future" Betty noticed Harold and Angelica's puzzled look, making her remember that they were just 8 year old kids and wouldn't understand a lot of her previous conversation with Chaz. "It's like when you have to get a shot to prevent the flu," she explained, and both kids nodded.

"Ok, I got it now. Well, if you need to play a prank on Kimi, I can do it for you. If you want, I can go and find her a very ugly present, and you can give it to her on Christmas day." Angelica explained to both adults. She actually needed to do something like this. Since Kimi's first Christmas as Chaz' daughter, Angie made herself the promise to be as good as possible during the X-mas vacations, to be on Santa's good side and get plenty of gifts. She actually enjoyed being nice with her friends for a few weeks, and they were glad as well; on that particular Christmas, Angelica gave Dil her first gift ever (a little toy reindeer), and Tommy his first camera (it was just one of those toy's cameras that can easily get dumped, but it worked for real). Susie even called her "Grinchgelica" during these days, because she was mean the rest of the year, and turned kinder during the holidays. Now, she would have a chance to play a nasty stunt on one of her usual victims, with her father's permission, and everything would be acceptable because it was to help her. _"Is like getting an early Christmas present"_ Angelica thought.

Chaz pondered about Angelica's idea for a minute, and finally decided it was the best option. He sighed, and handled 10 dollars to Angelica.

"Okay, Angie. Take this, and buy something for Kimi. Just remember that it must not be dangerous; we only want to surprise her a little. Bring the gift to my house tomorrow as early as you can. You can keep the change, and your chocolate and Harold's is on the house," Chaz told the girl. Angelica smiled, and grabbed her and Harold's jacket.

"Okay, Mr. Finster, and thank you! Come on, Harold, we need to go buy something." she grabbed her friend from his arm, and they both walked out of the place, so fast he barely had time to wave good-bye to Chaz and Betty.

"You know, Chaz, I have the feeling that you just gave a fox the henhouse's keys" Betty said to him. Chaz Finster only watched the door, asking himself…

"What have I done?"

**DECEMBER 24.**

"I don't get it, Angelica," Harold told his friend, while they were both walking through the street. He was carrying a big decorated present's box. "Yesterday, we just bought the box for the gift, but no gift at all. And now we are going to the park instead of the mall or any other place to get Kimi's present" he told her, totally puzzled.

"Well, Harold, I have some plans for this money, including a visit to the Candy Store," Angelica explained, "And we are going to the park because it's the only place we can get Kimi's gift for free." Harold still couldn't understand Angelica's idea, but he was already used to that, so he just shrugged and continued walking.

After a while, they finally were at the park. Angelica smiled when she saw what she was looking for; the place where the kids could get a ride on a pony. On regular circumstances, she would have used the money to take a ride as well, but today she was in a hurry, and her dad would take her to the zoo in a couple of days anyway, so she would be able to get a ride then.

"Okay, Harold, here's the plan. We are going to sneak into the ponies' stables, and get Kimi's present there," Angelica explained to the confused red-haired kid.

"We are gonna give Kimi the ponies' food?" he asked, more confused than usual.

"In a certain way, yes, we will. You remembered to bring the plastic bags and the gloves like I told you, right?" Angelica smiled with her trademark evil grin.

An hour later, Angelica and Harold were at the Finster's place, ringing the bell. Kira opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Finster, and Merry Christmas!" Angelica and Harold chorused.

"Merry Christmas to both of you too, kids. Come in." Kira received them. "I'm gonna call Chuckie and Kimi. Is that Kimi's gift?" Kira asked the kids, looking at the box Harold was holding. He just nodded, and then placed it under the Christmas tree. Kira knew about her husband's plan, and agreed to help, but decided to take a look at the gift before giving it to Kimi. Unfortunately, she couldn't do it at that moment, because her children appeared on the living room right then.

"Hi Angelica! Good to see you. Oh, and nice to see you too, Harold!" Kimi greeted both elder kids, and ran to give them a hug, first to Angelica (who smiled and returned the embrace a moment later), and then to Harold, who lifted her while hugging the little girl. Chuckie appeared next, and smiled fondly at Angelica; one of the reasons Chuckie liked the holidays was because Angie was a lot nicer to him, and, for a few days at least, she was a pretty girl instead of his personal bully.

"Angelica, Harold, Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, and gave Angelica a tight hug; she was surprised at first, but eventually smiled and hugged him back.

"The same to you, Finster." she answered. Harold then walked through them, and hugged both kids at the same time. Kimi thought they looked funny, and decided to join the collective hug; of course, since Harold is kind of heavy and clumsy, and Kimi ran to join them, all the kids fell to the ground, landing on top of Chuckie.

"I think that wasn't a good idea." Chuckie moaned. Kira couldn't help but laugh at the scene, but quickly recovered her motherly sense, and helped all the kids to stand up. She even forgot completely about the mystery gift.

"We are leaving in an hour to the Java Lava to have the families' Holiday Party." Kira informed to the kids. "Why don't you go out and play in the backyard until we leave?" she suggested. All the kids nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Finster, but I can't go to the party. My parents and I will spend the night at my granny's house, so I can only stay for a while," Harold informed her.

"It's okay, Harold. Just go and play with Angie and my kids, and after we left, we can give you a ride to your home", Kira smiled to the boy.

"Ok, kids, you know what that means. Snowball fight!" Angelica yelled happily, and ran to the backyard, followed closely by the other kids. Kira watched all of them with a great joy inside her. She knew Angelica could be a brat sometimes, but she could also be a very nice girl.

An hour later, Kira called the kids, and they all jumped into the family's car, before leaving, and unnoticed to everyone, Angelica dropped a little gift box under the tree, one she had hidden under her sweater all the time. After dropping Harold at his place, they went to the Java Lava, where everyone was already there. It was quite a good party, actually. Phil had the idea of hiding a piece of mistletoe under his clothing, and sneaked from behind the girls every time he saw them talking to any of the boys, just to see what reactions he could get. His idea caused more than a few laughs between the adults, especially when they told the kids it was a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe (something Phil already knew). The funniest moment was when Angelica and Chuckie were sharing some cookies, and Phil placed the mistletoe between them; both kids turned as red as Chuckie's hair, but eventually they kissed each other (on the cheeks, of course), giving the adults a good chance for a photo.

It was such a wonderful night, that Chaz and Kira forgot everything about the gift Angelica left on their house.

**DECEMBER 25.**

Chaz and Kira woke up exactly at 6 a.m., and not exactly because it was their choice. As usual, the kids were the first ones to wake up on Christmas' morning, and they could hear Kimi's laughter and her footsteps moving around the house, as in a crazy race. After saying each other their "Good mornings" and "Merry Christmas," both adults walked out of their bedroom to join the children. It was then when they remembered about Angelica's nasty present for their daughter.

Kimi was running around the house, completely excited, while Chuckie was looking at the roller blades that Chaz (following the article's advice) bought for him. He was smiling weakly, not nearly as happy as his parents thought he would be.

"What's wrong, son?" Chaz asked him. "Why don't you play with your gift?"

"Well… I like it, dad, really… but I don't think that would be such a good idea", Chuckie said, sadly. "Even if I use a helmet, I can fall and get hurt, or maybe I'll break something. And besides, there's a lot of snow and ice out there, and I can't skate in the house, so I can't use them now," he concluded.

Chaz wanted to kick himself; he gave his son a great gift, yes, but he didn't think that he wouldn't be able to use it outdoors for a while. At that moment, Kira noticed a little gift that wasn't opened yet, and couldn't recognize it. According to the card on it, the present inside was to Chuckie from Angelica.

"Chuckie, look," Kira handled the box to her son. "Angelica left a present for you when she was here yesterday." Chuckie opened the box, and smiled widely.

It was a little framed picture of him and Angelica, playing on the beach; they were building a sand castle. Angelica's mom took that picture last summer, when the whole gang went to the beach on vacation. There was also a little card inside the box, with something written on it. Chuckie grabbed and started reading it, a little slow at first, but very good for a kid his age.

"_Dear Finster. I know I can be a little mean with you sometimes, but I only do it because that's the way I like to play with you. I'm giving you this picture so you can remember that, even if I yell saying that you are dumb and stuff like that, I don't really dislike you. Merry Christmas, Chuckie. Angelica."_ Chuckie ended reading, and hugged the frame against his chest, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Chaz and Kira looked at the scene, and couldn't help but smile as well. That was a very good gift for his son. It was amazing that a girl like Angelica, who usually was nice only when there were adults nearby, could have such nice feelings toward their son. Of course, they knew she was also a very good prankster, and, with a little hesitation, they left Chuckie's side to check the mystery gift.

The box was opened, obviously by Kimi, and a nasty smell was now obvious for both adults. Then, they took a look inside the box, and gasped.

"Is that…?" Chaz covered his mouth, feeling sick.

"Yes… I think it is, Koibito… and from a horse, I think!" Kira said, while covering the box. Angelica really thought about a nasty prank for Kimi. But, amazingly, Kimi was acting as excited as if she had received a ton of candies. Kira and Chaz called her daughter, thinking that maybe she had no idea about what was inside the box.

"Kimi-chan," Kira talked to her, "Did you already opened your gifts?"

"Yes, mommy", Kimi answered, with her trademark smile.

"And, what did you get?" Chaz asked.

"A HORSIE, DADDY!" Kimi answered, as cheerful as usual, and started to run again around the house. "BUT I HADN'T FOUND IT YET!"

THE END.

That was it! Seriously, Angelica, you made Harold put that into the box? (Hey, you are the writer. I just play my role). Good answer. At least you gave Chuckie a nice gift (What can I say? I'm a giver. And he gave me a nice scarf). The one you sleep with even during the summer? (Change the topic, can you?). Well, thanks to all the people who reviewed my previous story (Yes, thanks a lot to Digital Damita, peachy 15, CocoPuff, Acepilot6, and all the others that might review it on the following days). I hope. Also, thanks again to Justin, aka Jarel Kortan for posting this one for me (Ramiro's longest fic yet). And check my other stories as well, please. Thank you. So long. (And keep the good writing!). Hey, Angie, that's my line! (You haven't copyrighted it).


End file.
